


The Fourth Time

by prettysweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysweet/pseuds/prettysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just can't keep his hand out of his pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Time

Sweat pooled on his forehead as his stomach tightened. He could hear captain calling, but he was just so close… Hormones and pleasure fogging his head, disabling him from thinking straight. He didn’t even hear the footsteps. Eren quickened his pace, pumping his hand faster along his length, then out of the corner of his eye he saw Captain Levi slowly opening the door. Seeing Captain Levi watch him like that pushed Eren over the edge, making him call out. 

“CAPTAIN!” Eren moaned as he emptied himself onto his stomach, panting and dizzy from the overwhelming sensations. Levi looked at Eren horrified. 

“WE HAVE A MEETING BRAT! Get yourself cleaned up immediately, wanker!” Levi yelled. Eren, snapping back into reality blushed and pulled up his pants and walked into the bathroom. 

“Sorry, Captain.” Levi watched as Eren walked into the bathroom, cum hanging onto his pants and stomach. Levi was furious with Eren, how could he just do that in the middle of the day when training was running! Captain was so lost in his anger that he didn’t even notice his hard on. 

“Enjoy the show, Captain?” Eren smirked, emerging from the bathroom all cleaned up. 

“Get to work now, Brat!” Eren did what he was told and walked outside. 

~

“Again?!” Levi shouted as he caught Eren getting off for the second time that week. “How horny are you?! We have work to get done, Brat.” Levi felt himself become hard, just like last week. He quickly hid it with hands as Eren passed him. 

“I’m 15, remember, Captain,” Eren reminded Levi. 

“That’s no excuse for getting off while training, it’s absolutely disrespectful.” Eren shrugged at Levi’s words. 

~

“EREN JAEGER! IF I SEE YOU DO THIS ONE MORE TIME I WILL PERSONALLY PUNISH YOU!” Levi screamed as he saw Eren orgasm for the third time that week. 

~

Levi rolled his eyes as he saw that Eren had not showed up for training for the forth time. He crept up the stairs, and sure enough, there he was, a hand wrapped around his cock and a finger up his asshole. 

“Maybe a good fucking will sedate you for the rest week, huh, slut?” Levi whispered and neared a sweaty and shaking Eren. Eren nodded eagerly as he saw Levi’s hard bulge in his pants. He drooled at how hard it was, he’d never seen someone else’s dick before. 

“Please… Captain. Finish me,” Eren choked out. “Fu- ah,” Eren moaned as Levi pushed a finger into Eren’s hole. Levi pushed in another two fingers inside, stretching Eren’s asshole. Levi curled his fingers in and out of Eren’s hole, watching as Eren squirmed around, writhing and moaning every time a finger brushed his prostate. Levi quickly undid his belt and pulled his hard cock out, pushing the tip in. “Captain!” Eren moaned as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Levi slowly pushed all the way in, feeling warmth and tightness surround his length. Levi started slowly thrusting, being careful with the 15 year old. “Faster, Captain, ple-ah, please,” Eren moaned brokenly. Levi started thrusting more roughy and faster, the sounds Eren was making seemed heavenly now. Levi leaned down and supported himself on his elbows as he thrusted into the brunette. He leaned down to kiss Eren, and while Eren was startled but he dismissed it, all of his mind focusing on the pleasure his body was receiving. “I’m- close, captain!” Eren moaned as he felt his stomach tightening. Levi shakily pumped his member in time with his thrusts and witnessed Eren arch his back, curl his toes, squeeze his eyes shut and orgasm for the forth time that week. Levi thrusted a couple more times, stimulating Eren’s sensitive spot again as he pushed himself over the edge. Levi pulled out and collapsed next to Eren, panting. They both stared at the ceiling for a minute to recollect themselves. 

“Captain,” Eren puffed, “We should do that more often.”


End file.
